Delicate or Innocent
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Yugi is a good student. Yami is the bad boy. What will happen when these two cross paths? And what will Tea have to say about all of this? YYxY Anzu bashing! Yaoi Lemon! Don't like don't read! Completed, but being re-written. It totally needs it.


Chapter 1

Yugi ran, his breath coming in short gasps. He could hear Tea screech his name somewhere behind him. He ran faster, determined to find somewhere to hide. He slid behind a large tree only to come face to face with a boy that looked amazingly like him. He gasped slightly before recognizing his taller look-a-like.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed at the same time.

"Waaahhhh!" The scream echoed through the school grounds. It originated from a large group of fan girls that were running towards the two boys hiding place.

The boys quickly turned their backs to each other and managed to make themselves invisible, the tree shielding them from the girls. They held their breath and waited silently. The girls ran past, not noticing the boys. Yami let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the tree.

"Yuuuuugggiiii!" Tea's shrill voice called out.

The boy in question froze, holding his breath even more. Yami turned his head to look at the boy, noticing the look on his face. They didn't move for quite some time. Tea's voice growing quieter the farther away she walked. Yugi sighed out loud and fell to the ground, his legs unable to hold him up any longer. Yami turned around and looked at Yugi. He smiled and bent down to talk to him.

"You ok?" he asked.

Yugi looked up and stared into crimson eyes. He nodded his head and sighed. He shook his head slightly, as if clearing his head and stood up. He glanced at Yami out of the corner of his eye and sighed again.

"Something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Not unless you count Tea annoying me," Yugi replied. He leaned against the tree and stared at the ground.

"That's kind of surprising," Yami remarked, also leaning against the tree.

"Why?"

"Well, I guess I just assumed that she was your best friend," Yami replied. His crimson eyes squinted as the sun filtered through the leaves.

"She is, but when it comes time for student council, she acts as if I'm not her subordinate, not her friend," Yugi sighed for the third time.

"Well you are in a sense, considering she's the President and you're the vice president," Yami replied.

"I know, but that doesn't give her the reason for treating me like her personal slave!" Yugi grumbled.

Yami fought a laugh that threatened to erupt from his lips. He chose to remain silent instead.

"I mean, it's always, 'Yugi, go get this, Yugi go get that,' from her and it just really pisses me off! Sometimes I just want to slap her!" Yugi continued, now pacing in front of Yami.

"So why are you still on the Student Council?" Yami asked as he watched Yugi.

"Because, even though I hate it, I can't leave Joey and the rest there to suffer," Yugi said. He stopped pacing and glanced up at the tree.

"And that's why everyone uses you all of the time. You're too nice for your own good," Yami replied as he walked towards Yugi. He stopped in front of him and bent down until their faces were mere inches apart.

Crimson eyes stared into amethyst. Yugi couldn't help but notice flecks of black mixed in with crimson in Yami's eyes. They were really beautiful. _Wait, did I just think his eyes were beautiful?_ Yugi thought as a blush slowly crept up his face. A small smirk played across Yami's lips as he watched Yugi blush. He pulled back and chuckled. He was just about to say something when a shrill voice reached their ears.

"Yuuuuuggggiiii!" Tea yelled.

A second later, thousands of girls' voices also reached their ears. The two boys looked at each other in fear as they realized that the people that they both were avoiding were coming back to look for them. Yami looked out behind the tree to see Tea coming from the right, while the group of fan girls was slowly making their way from the left. Yami thought for a moment then decided.

"We're gonna have to move from here," he said as he turned around to face Yugi.

"Where do we go? There's nowhere to go between us and them," Yugi said.

Yami looked around for a moment and saw that they weren't far from the fence that ran around the school. He looked one more time at the incoming crowd of girls and Tea; judging the amount of time they would have before being spotted. He looked at the fence again and decided.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him up. The two took off running for the fence, reaching it within seconds. Luckily, neither the group nor Tea seemed to have noticed the two.

They reached the fence within a matter of seconds. Yugi stared around, wondering what Yami had planned. Yami looked back behind him at the group that was slowly advancing their way. He thought for a moment then decided. He cupped his hands together and looked at Yugi.

"Start climbing,"

"Huh?" Yugi asked, not sure what he meant.

"Start climbing, or do you_want_ them to find us?" Yami asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"No…"

"Then climb!" Yami snapped startling Yugi into moving.

He placed his right foot into Yami's hands and started climbing. The fence wasn't that big, and was relatively easy to climb. He pulled himself over the top and started climbing down. He looked quickly to see where Yami was and he saw him pull himself over the top and start following him down. When Yugi was a good two or three feet from the ground, he let go of the fence and dropped. He landed on his feet and staggered slightly. He backed up quickly to get out of the way of Yami, who had just let go of the fence to fall the rest of the way down, landing gracefully and throwing Yugi a quick smile before looking at the group of girls. They were lucky, the girls hadn't noticed them yet, but that wouldn't last long. They were already almost around the tree where the two boys just were. Any second and they would notice them on the other side of the fence.

Yami quickly turned and looked around, "come on."

"Waaaa?" Yugi asked, blushing slightly as Yami grabbed his hand again as they took off running. The two look-a-likes ran down the street trying to put as much distance between themselves and the crowd as possible. By the time they stopped running, they were on the other side of the school. Yami stopped and leaned up against the fence, his breath coming in short gasps. He immediately let go of Yugi's hand. Yugi felt slightly disappointed, but pushed the feeling aside. He also was gasping for air.

"Now… what?" he asked.

"Well… we can't… stay here," Yami gasped.

"I know… but we can't go back into the school without them finding us," Yugi said, his breathing returning to normal. He looked around him trying to figure out what to do.

Yami followed his gaze, the two of them trying to figure out what to do next. It was at that precise moment that an idea came to Yami. He smiled slowly and looked at Yugi who was now staring at the sky.

"I have an idea," Yami said.

"What?"

Yami stepped away from the fence and turned to face Yugi, "Are you hungry?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked, giving him a confused look.

"Are you hungry?" Yami repeated, smiling at Yugi.

Yugi's stomach growled, answering the question for him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yami said as his smile widened. He grabbed Yugi's hand and started walking.

Yugi blushed again but didn't pull his hand away. He let Yami lead him away from the school. They could hear Tea's shrill voice in the background, and started walking a little faster. They had to stop for the streetlight. Yami kept a tight grip on Yugi's hand, causing the smaller one to blush as bright as the stop light. Yami smirked and squeezed Yugi's hand, making him squeak. The light turned red and they walked across. Yami quickly pulled Yugi into a restaurant; Tea's shrill voice (which sadly enough could be heard above cars) was immediately silenced the moment the doors closed. The two look-a-likes sat down in a booth and waited. A smile broke out on Yugi's face when he realized where they were.

"You're happy?" Yami asked, a smile slowly crossing his face.

"Yes," Yugi replied happily, "I love this place. It's one of my favorite places to come to eat."

"Well there's something I didn't know," Yami said, "The student council President like Burger World. Tsk, the lunch ladies won't be happy to know that!"

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Yugi chirped.

A girl with red hair and brown eyes approached the two with an order book in hand.

"Hi, I'm Serena, your waitress. Can I get you two anything?" she asked.

"Hi Serena," Yugi said.

The two boys quickly agreed to get cheese burgers with fries. The only difference with their orders was Yugi ordered Sierra Mist, while Yami ordered Pepsi.

"I'll be right back with your orders," Serena said as she walked away.

"So why were you running away from Tea?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed, "She's adamant that I go to every student council meeting. I hate it. They can do things without me; they don't necessarily need me there."

"I thought you liked student council?" Yami asked.

"I do, it's just I don't think they need me there for every little thing," Yugi replied.

"So even the president of the student council hates what he does?" Yami said teasingly.

"Sometimes I do hate it, especially when Tea's talking," Yugi said bitterly.

"Isn't she your best friend?" Yami asked puzzled.

"I can only stand so much of her," he replied.

"Ahhh, I can see why. She does have a shrill voice," Yami said, "Still; I can't believe that the president is willingly skipping out on his duties because he doesn't want to put up with one person."

"This coming from the schools notorious 'bad boy?" Yugi said, laughter working its way into his voice.

Yami grinned and held up his hands defensively, "Hey, I just like having fun!"

Yugi chuckled. It was true, he, himself, was the school's so called nice guy, while the one sitting across from him was his opposite, the "bad boy" type. While he got good grades, Yami would get detentions for skipping class. Yugi was nominated for student council president, while Yami was nominated to be kicked out altogether. They were opposites in every way. The only thing that was the same was their looks, and even that differed. Where Yugi had amethyst colored eyes, Yami had a deep crimson, bordering a blood red color. Both had the same hair style, the same gravity defying spikes, and both had black and blonde in their hair. The difference here was Yami's hair was tipped in crimson, instead of soft purple like Yugi's was. Yami was also a little taller, but other than that, the two boys could have passed as twins. That's where the similarities ended though. _It's too bad too; if we had more in common we'd be able to hang out more._ Yugi though. Yugi had a crush on his taller look-a-like. He had since the first moment he saw him, years ago when they were freshman, but he was too shy to act on it. Little did Yugi know, but Yami also had fallen in love with him when he noticed the shorter freshman at the first assembly that they had.

"So why were you running away from those girls?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed again, "They're my fan club. Apparently, I pouted earlier and it set them off, so they decided to chase after me." (A/N: he really does pout in the anime, it's really cute! Episode 53 if I remember correctly.)

Yugi blushed. He knew what Yami was talking about, because he had seen it too. He didn't see the girl's reaction because he had gotten a sudden nosebleed, for no apparent reason. Yami noticed Yugi blush and smirked a little.

"Here ya go!" Serena said as she popped out of nowhere with their food.

"Thank you," Yami said.

The two boys ate in silence, each, ironically, thinking about the other. Yami, in order to break the uncomfortable quiet that was slowly becoming greater, started to describe an incident that involved Joey (who the two look-a-likes both knew) who started scarfing down and ended up getting so sick that he threw up all over Seto Kaiba. Yugi was thankful that he waited to take a sip of his drink, because he was laughing so hard that he had no doubt that he might have choked otherwise.

Yami excused himself to go to the bathroom while Yugi calmed down. On his way back, Serena stopped to talk to him.

"Are you two a couple?" she asked bluntly.

"No, not yet."

"That's too bad, you make a cute couple," she said.

"I wish we were," Yami murmured.

"You like him?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he replied.

The two looked over at Yugi, who was staring out the window. Yami sighed for the third time that day.

"I doubt anything will happen though," he said wistfully.

_Au contraire, something will definitely happen_, Serena thought.

"Don't give up, I'm sure it'll work out," she said out loud.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Have patience, I'm sure something will happen," she replied, handing him the check.

"…"

He walked back to Yugi and pulled some money out of his pocket and placed it on the table with the check. He added a 10 dollar bill as a tip for Serena.

"Are you ready?" he asked Yugi.

Yugi nodded and stood up. He went to pay for his half of the food when Yami told to him to keep his money. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and pulled Yugi away before he could pull the money out of his wallet.

Chapter 2

The two boys went back to the school. By now, both Tea and the group of girls had given up on them. Yugi knew he wasn't going to see her for the rest of the day. Yami on the other hand, couldn't avoid the girls, and eventually started telling them off, which landed him in detention. Yugi reasoned that he and Yami probably wouldn't talk again, since it was a freak accident that they met up last time. He walked to his locker, his good mood dampening a little at the thought of not talking to Yami again, but he accepted it. On his way there he ran into his other best friend, Joey. The same Joey that Yami was talking about earlier. Joey was a tall blonde that had befriended Yugi some years ago when he was getting beaten up. It was a long story really, and Yugi didn't feel like explaining it.

"Hey Yug, where ya been?" he asked.

"Oh, I was outside for a while," Yugi replied.

"Hiding from Tea, right?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" Yugi asked in return as he opened his locker.

"Because she came to me complaining that she couldn't find you," he replied.

"Oh, I see," Yugi sighed, "It's just she forces me to go to every single club meeting, when I don't have to be there. I love her and all, but it's annoying to have to listen to meaningless fluff all day."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean," Joey said, "Why don't cha just tell her that?"

"I don't want to hurt her feelings," he replied.

"Listen Yug, you should stop trying ta please everyone," Joey said, "I know ya have a heart of gold and all, but cha need to think about yourself once in a while, ok?"

"Yeah, I know, I just can't help it," he replied.

"You know what cha need to do? Ya need to just stop trying ta please her, and just please yourself. Isn't there anything ya want to do instead?" Joey said quietly.

"Well, there is, but Tea won't like it," Yugi said.

"Oh?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly by myself when I was outside… I was with Yami," he replied.

"Yami? As in the school's one and only bad boy Yami?" He asked.

"Yeah, that one," Yugi replied.

"Why were you with him?" he asked.

"He was trying to hide from his fan girl club," Yugi replied with a shrug as he closed his locker and started walking to class.

"Ok, but why were you with him?" he asked again.

"Well, I kind of almost ran right into him. From there we just sort of stayed together to get away from the group of girls and Tea," Yugi replied.

"Ok, I see, I think, what about him?" Joey asked.

"Well, I would like to hang out more with him. He seemed really nice to me," Yugi said quietly.

Joey snorted, "Yeah, because he wants to get in your pants."

"I doubt that Joey, I'm not exactly cute," Yugi said.

"That's not true, you're really cute, trust me, if I didn't love Seto, then I'd go after you in a heartbeat," he replied.

"Uhhh… thanks," Yugi said uncertainly.

"Why do you want to hang out with him?" Joey asked.

"Well, he's… fascinating… and interesting," _Not to mention hot_ Yugi thought, causing him to blush.

"Hmmm… I know, you have a crush on him don't you?" Joey asked stopping the smaller one and looking at him. The blush on Yugi's face grew.

"What? No, I don't!"

"Try saying that without blushing, speaking of which, here comes Mr. hot stuff himself," he said.

The two looked down the hall, and saw Yami sauntering towards them. A wonderful idea popped into Joey's head, and a small mischievous smirk played on his face.

"Oi, Yami!" he called out.

Yami turned and looked at them before walking towards them.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked nervously, afraid of what Joey might say.

"You'll see," Joey said.

"What do you want Joey?" Yami asked.

"A group of us are going to go to the arcade tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Joey asked.

"Why should I?" Yami asked, glaring at him.

"Because I heard you have a competitive streak, and Yugi just so happens to be called the King of Games. I want to see if you can beat him," Joey said, the smirk on his face growing.

"Oh?"

"Joey! You don't have to come if you don't want to, really," Yugi said hurriedly.

Yami regarded him for a moment before speaking, "No, I'll come. I want to see how well I do against you."

"Well, if you're sure…" Yugi said, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Yami chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Great! We're all going to meet at Yugi's before we head to the arcade. We'll meet you there, say around 3:00?" Joey asks.

"Sure," Yami replied, turning to Yugi, "You live at the Kame Game shop right?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, I'll see ya later then," he replied as he started to walk away.

"See ya!" Joey said.

"Joey?"

"Yeah, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"I'm going to kill you know, are you ok with that?" he asked him.

"Why?" Joey said as he slowly backed away from Yugi.

"Ooooh, just that now Tea's going to kill me. Ya know the whole you're-an-honor-student-so-you-shouldn't-be-hanging-around-the-school's-bad-boy thing," he replied.

"Who cares what she thinks?" Joey asked, "You like him, and I think you should hang out with him, get to know him. I hang out with him, and his cousin Seto, and they both really nice. Well, Seto's not, but he doesn't really matter. I think you should just forget what she thinks."

"Do you really think I should? I mean I've been friends with her for forever, and I don't want to do anything that might hurt her," Yugi asked.

_If hanging out with someone else is going to hurt her then she's more pathetic than I thought_, Joey thought. Out loud he said, "I don't think it'll hurt her. She might be a little upset, but I don't think it will really hurt her. Don't worry about it, Yuge, she'll be fine."

"I hope so," Yugi murmured.

"Come on, let's get to class," Joey said.

The two walked back to class. Yugi's thoughts turned to what might happen later that day.

When the bell rang at 3:00, Joey immediately dragged Yugi through the halls. They grabbed their stuff from their lockers and ran to Yugi's house. They had 15 minutes to wait until the rest of the gang got there so they decided to play a game of duel monsters. By the time they got done most of the gang was already there. They were just waiting for two others. They didn't have to wait long, indeed, the moment Yugi trounced Joey was the exact moment Seto and Yami came in. (A/N: How many of you saw that coming?) Yugi saw them and waved. They came over just as Yugi told Joey that he wasn't going to play another game.

"Why not?"

"Because everyone's here," Yugi replied.

Joey realized that everyone was indeed here. He looked around the group and noticed the glare that Tea was giving Yami. He stood up to go talk to Seto and Yami as Tea strode over to Yugi.

"Yugi, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked as she pulled him aside.

"Sure, Tea, what's up?" he asked.

"Why is Yami Atemu here?" she demanded.

"Because I invited him, that's why," he replied.

"But he's the school's "bad boy". You can't be hanging around him," she exclaimed.

"So what? He's my friend and that gives me every right to hang out with him," Yugi whispered harshly.

"What if the student council hears about this? Their perfect president found hanging out with that… that… that thing. That pathetic excuse of a human," she whispered back, just as harshly.

"Now listen Tea, just because you don't like him, doesn't give you the reason to say he's crap. Just because he's different from you doesn't mean that you have the right to treat him as if he's lower than you. I am an individual before I am a part of stupid student council. I happen to like the way Yami acts, and if you don't like him, then who gives a flying fuck? I certainly don't," he whispered, his anger flashing in his amethyst eyes.

"Why you…" Tea started.

"Yugi?" a smooth and deep baritone voice asked.

Yugi whirled around to see Yami standing there looking at him. His anger dissipated quickly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Can I use your bathroom, real quick?" he asked.

"Sure, it's this way," Yugi responded as he walked away.

Tea glared at Yami and huffed; walking off in a hurry. Yami smirked and followed Yugi out of the room. They walked through the game shop to get to the living quarters that Yugi shared with his grandfather.

"Thank you," Yami said as they walked down a hallway.

"For what?" Yugi asked.

"For sticking up for me back there," he replied quietly.

"Oh, that. No problem," Yugi sighed, "I just don't see what her problem is."

"Yeah… did you mean what you said?" Yami asked, sounding quieter than he had before, if it were possible.

"About what?" Yugi asked as they turned around a corner.

"About us being friends," Yami replied. His eyes narrowed as they stopped. Amethyst met crimson and Yugi smiled.

"Of course I meant it. I would like us to be friends… if you want to, I mean," Yugi whispered.

"Me too. I also want us to be friends," Yami said quietly as he brushed a piece of Yugi's hair out of his eyes. His fingers flitted over Yugi's cheek before cupping it fully. Yugi blushed but didn't pull away. He didn't break the eye contact they both held either.

"Good," Yugi smiled.

As if suddenly remembering something, Yugi blushed harder and broke the gaze.

"The, uh, the bathroom is right there," he said, pointing to a door.

"Thanks," Yami murmured as he dropped his hand.

"Sure," Yugi said, "Did you want me to wait, or do you think you can find your way back?"

"I can find my way back," Yami replied as he turned to go into the bathroom.

"Ok," Yugi replied. He turned and began to walk down the hall.

"Hey Yugi?" Yami asked, turning back around.

The sound of his voice stopped Yugi before he had a chance to turn the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for, ya know," Yami said.

Yugi smiled, a silent understanding passing between them.

"No problem," he said. He turned back around and turned the corner.

Yami smiled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

Chapter 3

"Be quiet, mutt," Seto said.

"I'm not a mutt!" Joey shouted.

"Mutt," Seto said warningly. A silent threat to what might happen if Joey didn't shut up.

Joey growled and was about to pounce on Seto when he noticed Yugi walking back into the room. He turned and walked over to him.

"Hey Yuge, where'd ya disappear ta?" he asked.

"I was showing Yami where the bathroom was," Yugi replied with a shrug.

"Anything happen?"

"We talked," Yugi said. He made his way over to the couch to sit down.

"About?" Joey urged as he sat next to him.

"About us becoming friends. Remind me to thank Tea, by the way," he replied smirking.

"Why?"

"Oh, she started to argue with me about Yami, and him being a bad boy and all. I defended him, and said that he was my friend, and just as she was going to reply, he interrupted us asking about the bathroom. Before we got there, he asked me if I meant what I said about us being friends, and I said yes. I meant it, if he wanted to be friends. He said that he also wanted to be friends. So it was all thanks to her that we became friends," Yugi explained. He fought the blush that threatened to creep up his face as he remembered Yami's fingers dancing along his cheek.

"Joey laughed, "So her dislike has ended up pushing you together, that's great."

"We're not together, Joey," Yugi pointed out.

"No, but you're one step closer to it," Joey replied as he poked him in the side.

Just then, Yami sauntered back into the room. He spotted Joey and Yugi and walked over to them.

"What's so funny?" he asked as Joey laughed.

"Oh, Yugi was just telling me about what Tea said," he replied.

"And that's funny how?" Yami asked.

"It's not, it's just, I can't believe her plan backfired. Instead of stopping you guys from becoming friends, she pushed you both into it. That's what's funny about it," Joey replied.

Yami smiled as he sat down next to Yugi, "Now that you mention it, It is kind of funny."

Yugi giggled, "Yeah, it is."

"See? Speaking of Tea, where'd she go?" Joey asked.

The other two shrugged and looked around for her.

"She's in the kitchen with Serenity," Seto said as he approached the three, "She seemed a little mad, care to explain why?"

Yugi quickly explained, with help from Joey, what Tea had said. Joey added that what she did had the opposite result of what she wanted.

Seto nodded and smirked, "It's her loss, right cousin?"

Yami nodded and smiled.

Yugi blinked, "Cousin?"

"Yeah, Kaiba's my cousin," Yami replied.

"I didn't know that," Yugi replied.

"Neither did I, "Joey interjected, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why would I have told you, mutt?" Seto asked.

"I'm not a mutt, and you know why!" Joey yelled.

"Is it because of…?" Seto started to say.

Joey shot up and clamped a hand over Seto's mouth, effectively stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Yes, that's why," Joey said.

He felt Seto smirk into his hand. A second later, he felt something wet lick up his palm. He leaped backwards with a yelp and stared at Seto in disbelief.

"You licked me!" he exclaimed.

"So?"

"That's gross!"

"What, you can't take a little saliva, mutt? I'm disappointed in you," Seto teased.

Joey growled and prepared to beat Seto to a pulp for the second time that day.

"Hey guys, quit it, alright?" Yugi asked. He got up and stood between them, "Let's get going, I have to be back before six, and it's already four now."

Joey growled at Seto one more time before following Yugi. Yami and Seto looked at each other and smiled before following the other two. The group left Yugi's and made their way to the arcade. Once they got there, they split up, several going one way, while several went the other way. Yugi, Yami, Tea, and Serenity went over to the karate type games. Joey, Tristan, Seto and Duke headed over to the mini-basket ball games. They promised to meet back up with each other later.

Yugi walked over and picked out a game. It was one of those karate games, where you play against a computer or another person. He had it on player v. computer and after a few minutes, he beat it. Yami chose a racing game. Yugi glanced over at him and got captured. Yami looked gorgeous. Granted he still had his school uniform on, but he looked like a model wearing it. The blue jacket was draped over his shoulders, making it look like a cape. Underneath was a black buckle up tank top that left little to the Yugi's imagination. The standard blue pants they all had to wear sat snugly on his hips, held up by two studded belts. A small black choker was wrapped around his neck, while two small leather bracelets wove themselves around his wrists. There was a glint of excitement in his eyes that caught Yugi's breath. To him, Yami was beautiful. Yami beat the game and turned to Yugi. He caught him staring and smiled at him. Tea saw everything and got jealous. She marched over and grabbed Yugi's arm in an attempt to get him to pay attention to her.

"Yugi, you want to fight each other on the karate game?" she asked.

Yugi turned and smiled at her, "Sure Tea."

The two walked away from Yami. A small scowl appeared on his face when Tea smirked at him from over her shoulder. He followed the two and stood behind Yugi when they started fighting. Yugi quickly beat Tea, wiping the floor with her character. Yami snickered, causing Yugi to blush and smile slightly.

"Me next!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Sure, Serenity," Yugi said.

Serenity took Tea's place. She did a little bit better than her, but still got creamed in the end. Yami smiled kindly at her. He always liked Joey's sister, but in a she's-you're-sister-so-that-makes-her-my-sister-too kind of way. Basically she was like a baby sister to him.

"Better luck next time," he said.

"Yeah, Yugi's great. I can beat Joey, or even Duke, but I knew I couldn't beat Yugi. Had to give it a try though," she said.

Yami nodded and then turned to Yugi, "Speaking of beating you, we haven't had a chance to see how I fare against you."

Yugi nodded and looked at his watch.

"It'll have to be a quick one, because I have to be leaving soon," he said.

"Sure, why don't we play a racing game?" Yami suggested.

"Ok," Yugi agreed.

The four of them walked over to the racing games. The two look-a-likes took a seat in the fake driver's seats and started the game. Yugi chose a beautiful pure white corvette for his car, while Yami chose a magnificent, pure black Jaguar XKR.

_That fits him_, Yugi thought as he watched Yami pick his car.

Yugi turned his focus back onto the screen as the track appeared. Yami glanced at Yugi, only to see Tea glaring at him, as she hovered by Yugi's side. It was then that he realized why she hated him. She was in love with Yugi! She hated him because she thought he was going to take Yugi from her. _Which is exactly what I intend to do_, he thought as he turned his gaze back to the screen.

As the countdown appeared, both boys revved the engines on their virtual cars. Yugi's corvette let out a gentle roar, as Yami's let out a small purr. _**3…2…1…**_ The cars jerked forward as if suddenly released from an invisible barrier. They raced down the track fast. The track itself wasn't an actual track. It was a virtual road that winded through fake mountains set in the Adirondacks. The two cars stayed within a few feet of each other at all times. Yugi's corvette would dart out in front several times, only to fall behind Yami's jaguar again. As they entered the last lap, the rest of the gang showed up and Tea left to go use the bathroom. She was confident that Yugi would win and show that jerk, Yami, a thing or two.

The end of the track was nearing and Yugi was in the lead. He grinned, knowing that he was going to win. Then, right before he crossed the finish line, Yami's jaguar raced out in front of him, winning the game.

Joey and Tristan let out a whoop when the results were displayed. They slapped Yami on the back as they told him their congratulations. Yugi quickly overcame his shock and turned to the older look-a-like. He flashed him a smile as they both stood up.

"Great job," he said, extending his hand.

"Thanks, it was close. You really are good," Yami said shaking his hand.

"Thanks, but you still won," Yugi replied.

"Only just. There were quite a few times I was sure you'd win," Yami said as he reluctantly let go of Yugi's hand.

"I did too, but in the end you beat me," he replied before looking at his watch, "I've got to go, Grandpa's waiting for me."

"I'll walk you home," Yami volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah,"

"Ok," he said.

The two said good bye to the group, not even realizing that Tea was still missing. (She was in the bathroom reapplying her make-up so she could look good for when Yugi won.) They left the arcade and headed back to Yugi's in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; in fact it was the opposite. They enjoyed the other's presence as they walked down the street. They soon reached the game shop. Too soon, in Yami's opinion.

"Would you mind coming in and meeting my grandfather? I'd like to introduce you to him," Yugi asked shyly.

"No, I wouldn't mind," Yami replied using it as an excuse to stay with Yugi a little while longer.

"Great!" Yugi exclaimed.

They walked in and took their shoes off. Yugi threaded his way through the game shop with Yami close behind.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called out.

"In here, Yugi," a voice said from inside the kitchen.

They walked in and saw Yugi's grandfather at the stove stirring something in a pot. He turned around and was surprised for a moment, but got over it quickly.

"Welcome home, Yugi," he said, "And who's this?"

"Grandpa, this is Yami, Yami this is my grandfather," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Yami. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Grandpa asked.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Mutou. If it's alright, I would love to stay," Yami replied.

"Please call me Grandpa, and of course it's ok," Grandpa said.

"Yes, sir," Yami replied smiling.

"Yugi, could you and Yami please set the table?" Grandpa said.

"Sure, Grandpa," Yugi nodded as he led Yami over to the table. They set the table in silence as Grandpa got the food ready. After everything was ready, that sat down to eat, chatting about everything and anything.

Chapter 4

Earlier, shortly after Yami and Yugi left the arcade, Tea finally came over to the group and noticed that the two spiky haired teens were gone.

"Where'd Yugi and Yami go?" she asked.

Joey turned and looked at her. He choked as he tried not to laugh out loud. Tea looked like a clown! He buried his face in Seto's arm as the latter pretended to hit him on the back to get him to stop choking. In reality, Joey was laughing his ass off into Seto's coat.

"Yugi had to get home, so Yami volunteered to walk him home," Seto replied.

"What! You let him go with that maniac alone?!" she screeched.

"Hey, that "maniac" is my cousin and is no maniac let me assure you. And the next time you call him anything short of his name, I swear, Gardner, you'll regret it," Seto snarled, "Come on mutt, we're leaving."

He dragged Joey out the door as the other three followed. Tea stood there shocked, wondering what exactly she did wrong.

Later, after dinner was finished, Yugi and Yami stood side by side washing and drying the dishes.

"You know, you don't have to do this," Yugi said.

"I know, but it's the least I can do in return for you and your grandfather giving me dinner," Yami replied.

"I know, but still," Yami murmured.

"Yugi, I want to help, ok?" Yami said sternly, but gently.

"Ok," Yugi sighed.

"Good," Yami said as they went back to doing the dishes.

The two worked for the rest of the time in silence. They quickly finished up and Yami regrettably informed Yugi that he had to be getting home.

"Ok, thanks for hanging out today," Yugi said.

"No problem. It was fun," Yami said, "I'd like to hang out more, my hikari."

"Hikari?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned around and smiled. He stepped closer to Yugi and cupped his cheek; their faces only inches apart.

"Yes, it fits you, my little hikari," Yami murmured.

"Thanks," Yugi replied breathlessly as he felt Yami's breath ghost over his lips. He blushed as he thought about what it would be like to kiss those luscious lips that were so very close to his own. _If I tilt my head up just a little_, he thought.

As if sensing his thoughts, Yami pulled back before Yugi could move. Yugi blinked as he realized that Yami was walking over to the door.

"Good night, little one," Yami said.

"Good night… Yami," Yugi replied as the other closed the door softly and started to walk home.

Yugi stood there for a moment before going to say good night to his grandfather. They said good night and Yugi walked upstairs. He got dressed for bed and fell into it in a semi trance. Yami filled his mind, as his cheek still tingled pleasantly from the contact between the two. Yugi sighed and pulled the covers up around him. Sweet Yami filled dreams began to play in his head as one last thought entered it. _If I'm his light, then does that make him my darkness? My yami?_

The next day, after Yugi had gotten up and got dressed, he grabbed a piece of toast and headed to school. All the while, he was trying his hardest to **not** think about a certain someone. He got to his homeroom and sat down at his desk. It was unfortunate, but none of his friends were in his homeroom. The bell rang, and students scrambled to sit down as the teacher came in.

"Class, today we have a new student. Miss Rosamund, you can come in now," he said.

A very familiar red head with brown eyes walked into the room. Instead of the waitress outfit she had on when Yugi first met her, she was wearing the school's female uniform. The outfit was a white button up shirt with a blue bow tie, a pink blazer, a blue skirt, brown shoes and white socks. She looked good in it, and if Yugi hadn't been gay, he would have considered dating her.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you," she said sweetly.

"Why don't you sit next to Yugi? He's the one over by the window with tri-colored hair," the teacher said.

"Ok," she said as she made her way over to the desk next to Yugi's.

Yugi smiled at her, "Hey Serena, funny seeing you here."

"It's you! What a coincidence," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here?" he chuckled.

"I got transferred here from my last school. Is your taller look-a-like here too?" she asked.

"Yeah, Yami goes here too. We should see him at lunch today, if you want to join us," he replied.

"Sure, I'd love to," she said.

As the day wore on, Yugi and Serena found that they had several of the same classes together. Serena told him that it appeared that she did not have Yami in any of her morning classes. The bell rang for lunch and the two made their way outside. He led her to a table that was crowded with people.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Yuge, what's up?" Joey asked.

"Nothing much. This is Serena Rosamund, by the way. Serena, this is Joey, Seto, Tea, Serenity, Tristan and Duke," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too," the group chorused.

Yugi sat down next to Seto and Serena sat opposite of him.

"Hey Seto, do you know where Yami is?" he asked.

Before Seto could answer, a smooth baritone voice asked, "Do you miss me already, Yugi?"

Yugi squeaked and whirled around in his seat, "Yami!"

Yami chuckled, "Hey Hikari,"

Yugi blushed and turned around as Yami sat next to him.

"Hey Serena, I didn't know you went here," he said to her.

"I just transferred in," she explained.

"Ah, I see," he said nodding.

"You all know each other?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, Yami and I met her at Burger World a few days ago," Yugi replied.

"Oh," she said stiffly.

"So, what classes do you have this afternoon?" Yami asked.

"Um, western civilization, math, art, and gym," she replied.

"Let's see, we're both in western civ, art and gym," he said.

"You take art?" Yugi asked him suddenly.

Yami turned and looked at him, "Yeah, I like to paint. It's relaxing."

"It fits you," Yugi said smiling.

"That's great then. I have Yugi in most of my morning classes, and you in most of my afternoon classes. At least I'll know somebody," she said.

"And we have math together! It'll be great, we'll become great friends," Tea exclaimed.

"Uh… yeah sure, whatever," Serena said. Tea just plain creeped her out, "Anyways, Yami, has anything happened with what we discussed at the restaurant?"

Yami shook his head sadly, "No, nothing's happened, yet."

"What thing?" Yugi asked a frown on his face.

"It's nothing hikari," Yami replied.

Serena said nothing to this, just merely raised an eyebrow. Yami shook his head and sent her a look that said, "I'll tell you later." She nodded as the bell rang for their next class. Everyone shuffled away, each going to their own respected classes. Yugi stood there and watched as Yami and Serena left, their heads bent in a heated discussion. He shook his head and sighed. If it was important, they'd tell him eventually. He walked back inside and headed to his class, another soft sigh escaping his lips.

Chapter 5

As the weeks passed by, the three of them, Serena, Yami and Yugi had become close friends. One might have thought that one of the two boys might have been going out with her, but the idea was quickly shot down. Serena explicitly stated that she was a lesbian, so it would be virtually impossible for her to date either of them. Yami agreed with this, saying it would hard for him to date her when he himself (much to the dismay of his fan girls, but much to Yugi's joy) had no interest in the opposite sex whatsoever. Yugi merely announced that there was someone else that he liked. This comment peaked several of their friends' attention, including a certain look-a-like, but Yugi refused to say anything else. Despite the idea of them dating, the three had grown very close. It was rare to see the three of them separated. It was starting to be expected that where one was, the others were soon going to be there. On rare occasions where one was alone, it was mainly because Yami had gotten detention again. It was on one such occasion that Tea found Yami alone, the other two already having gone home for the day.

Tea smirked evilly; her plan having fallen into place perfectly. She waited until Yami got done with detention. In the meantime, she went and found the schools three strongest bullies. She agreed to pay them each 50 dollars if they would give her an hour of their time. They agreed.

Yami was walking home when he ran into Tea and the three bullies. She smirked evilly again, this time it was directed at him.

"What do you want Tea?" he asked.

"Hmm… let's see, what _do_ I want?" she said.

"I don't know, but I could guess," Yami replied, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"Oh, please, do enlighten me with your educated guess," she replied sarcastically.

"It's simple, really. You want Yugi," Yami smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Unfortunately for you; I stand in your way. So the easiest way to get him, is to get rid of me, am I right?"

"So, even stupid has a brain," she glared.

"Now really, Tea, we all know that you like to be honest, but when it comes to talking about yourself, it's better to lie," Yami retorted.

Tea growled and glared at him. It didn't last long, however, as she laughed maniacally.

"Nice, Yami, if I were you, though, I'd reconsider insulting me," she said.

"Why, are you going to have Larry, Curly, and Mo behind you beat me up?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she said crazily, "But before I do, let me leave you with one little thought. If you try to take Yugi from me, I swear, I will kill him. I'd rather he be dead than in your arms."

Yami's gaze darkened, "Tea…"

"Well, while this has been extremely fun, Yami-_kins_, I dare say I must be leaving. It's been great, chatting and all," she interrupted, "Have fun with Larry, Curly and Mo, as you so eloquently called them. Ta ta!"

She walked away, leaving him with the three very angry, albeit, very dimwitted bullies.

Yami felt his anger course through him. He was pissed and surely these three were going to find out. His eyes narrowed as he saw one of them pull out a knife. _This is going to be rough_, he thought. One of them lunged at him, intending on strangling him. Yami quickly side stepped and punched him in the stomach, causing the bully to fall to his knees. Another one of the bullies, the one without the knife, swung at him. He blocked it and brought his leg up, connecting with the bully and sending him flying. It was only then did he realize that the one with the knife had moved. It was too late to stop the attack, so he did the best he could do to make sure the slice wasn't too deep. He felt cold metal connect with his side and hissed in pain. He didn't stop, however, as he brought his knee up into the other guys groin. He felt a fist connect with his cheek that sent him slamming into a wall. He held his side as he tried to stop his head from swimming. He saw the three bullies get up and start coming towards him. He knew he wouldn't stay conscious for much longer, what with the amount of blood he was loosing. He quickly did the only thing he thought of. He summoned the shadows to protect him. His family had always been able to control the shadows, since way back in Ancient Egypt starting with the Pharaoh. He used the shadows to surround the bullies. He showed them their greatest fears which made them run away screaming. Yami collapsed as he released his hold on the shadows. He had never had to use them before, and it drained him even more than he already was. He stood shakily and made his way to the only place he trusted.

He knocked on a plain silver door and waited, fighting the urge to pass out. He heard someone scrambling around before the door was flung open.

"Oh, hey Yami… What the HELL happened to you?" Serena all but shouted.

Yami was about to respond when she pulled him roughly into the apartment.

"Sit there and take your shirt off, I'm going to go get some bandages," she instructed as she guided him to a chair.

Yami pulled his shirt off as she disappeared into the bathroom to get some peroxide and gauze pads. She came back out and set to work cleaning him up. The wound wasn't very deep, but it was still bleeding. She carefully cleaned around it before gently applying some of the peroxide directly to it. Yami hissed in pain. She apologized and bandaged it before giving him an ice pack for his face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Tea," was all he said.

"That little bitch!" she exclaimed, immediately angry.

"Yeah, she threatened me to stay away from Yugi," he said.

"You're not the one he needs to stay away from," she murmured, "Speaking of Yugi, I'm going to call him."

"No, don't!"

"Why?"

"I don't want him to see me like this," he lied.

Serena narrowed her eyes and looked down at him, "what did she say?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about. What did Tea say to you?" she demanded gently.

"She said she'd kill him if I went near him again," he whispered.

"Why that little…"

"It's ok. I'd rather he be safe and alive than with me," Yami said, "So please, don't call him."

Serena sighed and crossed her fingers behind her back, "Fine, I won't."

"Thank you."

She nodded, "You really are too kind for your own good, you know that? Come on, you can rest on the couch."

She helped him to his feet as he chuckled, "thanks."

"Yep," she said.

She helped him sit down on the couch and he immediately passed out; exhaustion claiming him. She shook her heads and walked into the kitchen and promptly picked up the phone and dialed.

RING! RING! RING!

Yugi dashed out of the living room to answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Yugi, it's Serena," a voice said.

"Oh, hey Serena, what's up?" he asked.

"Are you really busy?"

"No, not really," he replied, confusion etched in his eyes.

"Could you come over?"

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Sure, why, what's wrong?" He asked as he switched the phone over to his other ear.

"Yugi… do you love Yami?" she asked abruptly.

Yugi paused. He didn't sense any malice in her voice and sighed.

"Yes, I do," he admitted.

"Then you might want to get over here soon,"

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"… he's hurt, Yugi, he got attacked," she said.

"What? How? When?" he asked all at once.

"It's best you ask him yourself," she said, "Just get here soon."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he said before hanging up the phone.

He grabbed his shoes and jacket and put them on. He called over his shoulder to his grandfather that he was going over to Serena's for a while. His grandpa told him to be careful as Yugi opened the door. After promising he would be he shut it and took off running as fast as he could, his mind and heart already ahead of him at Serena's, hoping Yami was okay.

Chapter 6

Yugi knocked on the same grey door that Yami had and waited. Serena opened it and ushered him inside.

"Shhh… he just fell asleep," she whispered, putting up a finger to her lips.

They walked quietly to the living room doorway, and watched Yami sleep. Yugi sighed and motioned for here to follow him. They walked into the kitchen and Yugi sank heavily into one of the chairs.

"What happened? He asked her again.

"I think he should be the one to tell you," she said.

"If he tells me," Yugi murmured.

"It might be hard pressed to get it out of him, but I'm sure he'll tell you. Just don't tell him that I called you. He practically begged me not to," she replied.

"Why?"

"You'll find out when he tells you," she said.

Yugi sighed and nodded. A low moan alerted them to the fact that Yami was waking up. Yugi got up quickly and walked into the living room. Yami still had his eyes closed, and his face was wrought in pain. Yugi sat down next to him, careful not to jar Yami's wounds, and brushed a couple of Yami's golden bangs way from his face. Yami opened his eyes expecting to see Serena, but was slightly surprised to see Yugi. He shot a glare at Serena, figuring she had called Yugi despite his protests, and tried to sit up. Gentle hands pushed him back down as Yugi stopped him from moving.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked quietly.

"Serena and I were supposed to study together, remember? We talked about it earlier," Yugi said.

-flashback-

"Hey Serena, are we still on to study tonight?" Yugi asked her as he ran up to her and Yami.

"Yeah, you guys are coming to my place, right?" she asked.

Yugi nodded and Yami sighed.

"Unfortunately, I can't. I've got detention again," he said.

"Again Yami? Haven't you learned yet that you're supposed to stay away from detention?" she asked.

"What can I say? Western civ is just so boring. It's not my fault that Professor Bradley is so monotone," he replied shrugging.

"Let me guess, you skipped class and got caught?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, a small smirk appeared on his face.

"You're going to fail if you keep doing that," Yugi said.

"Well, if they got better teachers in there…" Yami argued.

"I don't care how boring she is, how do you expect to graduate if you keep cutting class?" Yugi demanded.

"Don't worry about it, I'll graduate," Yami replied.

"Yami…" Yugi warned.

Yami looked at Yugi, who glared at him. It looked more like a pout, and Yami sighed. When Yugi looked like that, he couldn't resist.

"Fine, I'll… go to class," he said.

A smile broke out on Yugi's face, "good."

Serena turned to Yugi, "So I guess it'll be just the two of us then?"

"Yep,"

"Well, we had better get going. Have fun in detention, Yami," she said.

"Yay," he replied sarcastically.

"Good luck," Yugi said, smiling sympathetically at him.

"Yeah… later," he replied.

"Later."

-End flashback-

Yami scowled, but accepted Yugi's reason for being there. He still suspected that Serena called him, but he let the subject drop. Choosing instead to focus on the sharp pain in his side.

Yugi watched Yami wince and sighed, "what happened?'

Serena left quietly to let the two boys talk in peace.

"It's nothing," Yami murmured.

"Like hell it's nothing," Yugi snapped, "Serena told me you were bleeding Yami, _bleeding_! I don't think that's nothing."

Yami didn't say anything; he just looked at his feet.

"Mon autre moi, please, tell me what happened," Yugi said gently, "I just want to know."

Yami sighed and ran a shaky hand through his spiky hair, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, marito, it's just I'm not sure how you'll react."

"Yami, it's okay. I promise I won't do anything," Yugi whispered.

Yami looked at Yugi and saw concern and something else, he couldn't quite place it, shining in his eyes.

"Well, you remember how I had detention today, right?" Yami asked, giving in.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I was walking home after I got done when I ran into someone. She had the schools bullies with her. After some threats, mostly from here, she left me there to deal with them. It wasn't so bad until one of them pulled a knife out," he said.

Yugi gasped, his eyes widening in horror.

"Even then it wasn't so bad. They may have been stronger, but I was quicker. One of them managed to hit me, while the one with the knife sliced open my side a little bit. I managed to get away and came here, where Serena bandaged me up, and well, you know the rest," Yami finished.

Yugi looked at the floor, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He was worried about Yami. He knew there was something else he wasn't telling him; something about the way he managed to escape, but that was a different matter. Right now, Yugi wanted to find out if his suspicions were correct. He had a feeling he knew, and there was only one way to find out if he was correct.

"What did she say?" Yugi asked his eyes still on the carpet.

"Who?"

"Tea," he replied. He looked up into Yami's eyes and knew he got it right. She was the only one who would do something like this.

"How…?" Yami asked.

"I just know, now what did she say to you?" Yugi replied.

"She told me to never go near you again," Yami replied.

"And?"

"And… she said she'd rather kill you thank let me have you," he replied, fiddling with the blanket that was draped over him.

Yugi inhaled sharply, "that little…"

"It's okay, Yugi, I don't mind not being around you. True I'd give anything to stay by your side, but if it means you being safe, then I'd rather not be around you," Yami said quickly.

"And I'm supposed to be okay with that?" Yugi said, standing up suddenly, "What about what I want? What if I want to be with you? I hate not feeling the way I feel when I'm with you. What if I want you to be by my side?"

Yami's breath caught in his throat, "What are you saying Yugi?"

Yugi wrapped his arms around his waist, a blush forming on his cheeks, "I'm saying, I love you, Yami, and I'd hate it if you weren't around me anymore."

Yami sat frozen, letting Yugi's words sink in. Yugi loves him, Yugi _loves _him. He suddenly felt very happy, despite Tea's warnings.

As the initial shock wore off, he smiled, "Yugi turn around."

Yugi turned around, but didn't look up at Yami. He was afraid to see the rejection he thought he was bound to see in the other's eyes.

"Sit down Yugi," Yami said gently.

Yami saw the fear and pain in Yugi's eyes and smiled softly. He placed a hand under Yugi's chin and brought his face up to look at him.

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that," he murmured.

The fear and pain turned into confusion as Yugi looked at him.

Yami smiled more and moved his hand from Yugi's chin to cup his cheek.

"I love you too, Yugi, my tenshi," he whispered.

Yugi's eyes widened as a smile broke out on his face. He flung himself into Yami's arms, being careful not to touch his wound and cried happily. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and whispered soothingly to Yugi. After a few minutes, Yugi calmed down enough to pull back slightly and look into Yami's crimson eyes.

"Aishiteru, Yami," he said.

"Aishiteru, Yugi," Yami replied.

Their faces were mere inches apart. Yugi could feel Yami's breath dance over his mouth. He turned his head to the side slightly and closed the distance between their lips in a sweet uncertain kiss. Yami smiled inwardly and pressed into the kiss, deepening it. He ran his tongue over Yugi's lip before nipping at it, begging for entrance. Yugi immediately complied, opening his mouth to let Yami in. Yami groaned as he tasted Yugi for the first time. Chocolate, strawberries, and other sweet flavors assaulted Yami's senses as he explored every nook and cranny of Yugi's mouth. Yugi himself was in heaven the moment Yami's tongue came in contact with his. To him, Yami tasted like cinnamon, clove and other sweet spices that Yugi didn't care to identify at the moment. Their tongues met and fought for dominance for a moment, before Yugi gave up and let Yami do what he wanted. The need for air grew too great for the both of them and they reluctantly pulled away from each other. They rested their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breaths.

They were content to just sit there and stare into each other's eyes when quiet clapping caught their attention.

"About time, you two," Serena said clapping.

Yami smiled at her and nodded. Yugi stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" she asked.

"For scheduling this 'study date," he said.

Serena smiled and started laughing. Yami and Yugi looked at each other and shrugged.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked as he sat down next to Yami.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said after she calmed down, "It's just I realized something."

"What?"

"Well, the last time Tea tried to come between you, it turned you into friends. This time, it pushed you two into confessing your love for each other," she said.

Yami and Yugi thought for a moment before realizing that what she said was true. They both started laughing as well.

After everyone had calmed down, Serena offered to let Yami spend the night. She also offered to let Yugi spend the night, but he declined, saying his grandfather would most likely worry. The trio agreed to meet up at school the next day, depending on how Yami was feeling, to talk about Tea.

Chapter 7

The next day, before Yami had a chance to meet up with either of them, he found a summons to the Student Council room on his desk. Not knowing what it was about, he decided to go. He walked as quickly as he could to the SC room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a muffled voice said through the door.

Yami walked in and immediately noticed that the SC members seem to be waiting for him.

"Ah, Yami, good. We've been expecting you," a shrill voice said from behind him.

Yami turned around and saw Tea smirking evilly at him. She walked around him and sat down at a desk, a folder in her hands.

"Now then, I think it's time we discuss the way you've behaving lately," she said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Yugi?" Serenity, the SC secretary asked.

"Oh, it's fine. He shouldn't be bothered with something this meaningless," she replied.

"I think he'd disagree," Yami said.

"Oh, and how do you know?" she asked.

"I just think he would," he replied.

"Well, you have no say in it, so you're opinion doesn't matter," she snarled, "Well, now, according to your records, it says that you've been skipping classes and getting into detention a lot."

Yami said nothing but glared at her.

"Let's see, what punishment should we give you?" she asked, "How about expulsion"

"Expulsion! Is that really necessary?" Isil, the SC treasurer cried.

"Yes, I think so," she said.

"But Yugi will never…" he started.

"When Yugi is not here, my word goes, do you understand?" she snapped.

"I disagree with you, don't you Yugi?" Yami said, turning around to reveal Yugi leaning up against the door with his arms crossed.

"I would," he said.

"Y-Y-Y-Yugi, wha… what are you doing here?" Te exclaimed.

"Well, I am SC president, so I have every right to be here," he said, pushing off of the wall and standing next to Yami.

"W-W-When did you get here?" she asked nervously.

"Oh around the time that you said it wasn't necessary to disturb me with something this 'meaningless," he said.

"Well, we were just going over Yami's crimes," she said.

"Crimes, huh?" Yugi said, "What about your own crimes, Tea?"

"What crimes?" she asked nervously.

"You tried to kill Yami last night and threatened to kill me too," he said.

"You have no proof of that," she snarled.

"No proof, huh?" he said, "Then what about this?"

He nodded to Yami, who pulled up his shirt to reveal the bandaged gash on his side.

"He could have done that to himself," she accused.

Yami was about to say something when Yugi held up his hand.

"I never said that was the only proof I had," he said.

"What else could you possibly have," she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," he said, "How about their testimony?"

He pointed to the door and in walked the three bullies who tried to beat Yami up.

"After much persuasion, these three gentlemen agreed to testify that you paid them to go after Yami," Yugi said.

The three bullies inched their way acrossed the room away from Yami, afraid of what he might do to them.

"You're going to believe their word over mine?" she sputtered.

"Yes, Tea, I am," he said with finality, "Tea, you are no longer the SC vice president. You are from this moment on, no longer a part of the Student Council. Serenity, you've been promoted to VP. Take care of this."

He turned and started walking towards the door. Yami followed him, a smirk on his face.

"You-You-You can't do that!"Tea screamed.

"Oh but I can, and I just did," Yugi said before leaving the room.

Tea's voice, screeching insults at them, echoed slightly before the door slammed shut. Yami and Yugi burst out laughing after the last of Tea's echoes vanished. Yami pulled Yugi into an abandoned classroom and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Yugi sighed happily after they pulled away. He rested his head on Yami's chest and closed his eyes. Yami ran his fingers lightly over Yugi's back.

"How did you get them to confess?" he asked.

"I merely threatened to turn them into the cops if they didn't testify," Yugi said.

"Yami chuckled, "Smart tenshi."

Yugi smiled into his chest, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Yami said, "Yugi?"

"Hm?"

"Would you go to the Winter Weekend Dance with me?" Yami asked quietly.

"Yugi pulled back and looked up into Yami's eyes, "I'd love to."

Yami smiled, "I love you, aibou."

"I love you too, mou hitori no boku," Yugi replied.

They kissed one more time before heading to class.

A few days passed by and, as fate would have it; Yami was coming back from detention, alone again. He was lost in his own thoughts and wasn't paying attention when he ran into someone. It wasn't enough force to knock him over, but the other person landed with a soft oomph. Yami looked down and saw a small girl with red hair and green eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said as he helped her up.

"No, it was my fault," she said as they picked up her things.

"You're Wynter, right?" he asked her.

"Yep, and you're Yami," she said, "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands as Yami muttered a "nice to meet you too" to her. He was about to walk off when she stopped him.

"Yami-chan, could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure, Wynter, what's up?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Ummm… well, I just wanted to say that I really like you, and umm… well, uh, just," she stammered.

In a small bought of confidence, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Yami froze, unable to move. A small gasp forced his mind to start moving and he quickly moved away from her. He turned and looked towards where the gasp had come from. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Yugi standing there with a hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes. Before Yami could move, Yugi took off running.

Yami muttered an apology to Wynter before taking off running after Yugi. Wynter watched them go, sadness in her eyes. A figure stepped out of its hiding place and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done, Wynter," the figure said.

Wynter turned around and glared at it. Tea smirked at the tears that gathered in Wynter's eyes before the girl fled.

_And with this, Yugi will come willingly into my open arms_, she thought before cackling madly and walked away.

Chapter 8

Yugi hid behind some bushes as he heard Yami coming closer, calling out his name. He stifled his sobs as Yami ran past. After the sounds of Yami's footsteps faded into the distance, Yugi stood up and ran as fast as he could away from the school. He ran to the only place he could. He knocked frantically on a grey metal door, begging for the person inside to open.

Serena opened the door and saw a trembling Yugi standing there. With a loud sob, he threw himself into her arms. She drew the small boy into the apartment and sat him down on the couch.

"What happened, Yugi?" she asked.

H-H-He was… kissing… someone else," he said between sobs.

"Yami was?" she asked.

Yugi nodded as another fit of sobs washed over him.

"Are you sure he was kissing someone else?" she asked, rubbing his back.

"I-I-I saw it… with… my own… eyes," he said.

"Shh… Yugi," she said, pulling him into a hug and rocking him back and forth. After a while his sobs turned to small hiccups before finally evening out into shallow breaths. Serena looked down to see that he had fallen asleep. She laid him back down on the couch and covered him with a blanket just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Serena?" Yami's voice sounded through the phone, "Is Yugi there with you?"

"Yes, he is, and you've got some explaining to do," she said.

"It's not what you think, I swear," he said, "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. She told me that she liked me and then kissed me. I turned her down and then chased after Yugi. I swear, Serena, I would never do something like that. I love him."

"I figured that that's what happened," she said sighing.

"I'm going to come over," he said.

"No, don't. Yugi's sleeping, and right now is not the best time to settle this," she said.

"But…"

"No buts. Wait until Saturday, Yami, wait until the dance, and then you'll get a chance to tell him," she cut him off.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay, I trust you, Serena," he said.

"Trust me; it'll work out, okay? Just be patient," she said.

"Okay, I'll try. See ya Serena," he said.

"Bye Yami," she replied and then hung up the phone.

She turned and stood in the doorway to the living room, and looked out at the sleeping boy on the couch. She sighed and shook her head; _will theses tow ever be able to be together in peace?_

A few days went by, and finally Saturday, the day of the dance arrived. Yugi moped around Serena's apartment, waiting for her to get back from shopping. The sound of the door unlocking alerted him to the fact that she was back.

"Welcome home, Serena," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

She walked into the kitchen and set her bags down on the counter. She turned and looked at Yugi before seemingly made up her mind.

"Go get dressed, Yugi," she said, "We're going out tonight."

"Oh, Serena, I don't really feel like going out," he said.

"Yugi, you've been hibernating the past few days in my apartment, now we're going out and that's final. So go get dressed," she argued.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. He didn't have the energy to argue with her, so he went and got dressed. A half an hour later, they were in her car driving down town.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," she replied.

A few minutes later and she pulled into the school's parking lot. Yugi groaned as she shut the car off.

"Serena, this is the last place I want to be," he whined.

"Oh, it's not going to kill you, and besides, if we run into him, we'll just ignore him," she said as she dragged him into the school.

He groaned, but made no attempt to get away, choosing instead to hopefully blend in with the crowd. He stood along one of the walls and desperately tried to become it. Much to his disappointment, he didn't succeed. He muttered to Serena that he was going to go to the bathroom and took off to the nearest one. She watched him go before leaving to find Yami. She found him and told him where Yugi had gone to. He nodded his thanks and took off towards the bathroom. She wished him a silent good luck and grabbed a drink form the punch bowl before leaving to go out to her car.

Chapter 9

Yugi stared down into the sink, wishing he were anywhere but there. He didn't bother looking up as the door opened; instead he glared more at the sink. He did, however, look up when the footsteps stopped right behind him. He stared at Yami through the mirror.

"Yugi, I…" Yami started.

Yugi turned and started to walk away from him when he caught his wrist.

"Yugi please, let me explain. If you still hate me afterwards, you can leave and never talk to me again," he pleaded.

"3 minutes," Yugi said, crossing his arms and looking at him.

"I swear Yugi, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I was coming back from detention when I ran into Wynter, literally. I helped her pick up her things and was about to leave, when she confessed to me and kissed me. That's when you saw us. I rejected her, and took off after you. I swear, Yugi, I feel nothing for her," he said.

"Why should I believe you," Yug asked.

"Because what he says is true," a voice behind them said.

They turned around and there stood Wynter. She walked towards them and stopped just in front of Yugi.

"Yami is telling the truth. I did kiss him, however," she said, "I do not love him."

"Then why?"

"Tea threatened to get me expelled if I didn't," she shrugged, "I realize now how stupid it was."

"Tea made you?" Yami asked.

Wynter nodded.

"Will she ever leave us alone?" he asked.

"So do you forgive us, Yugi?" she asked.

Yugi looked at them and saw the regret in both of their eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

Yami smiled and pulled him into a hug. Wynter chuckled and walked back out to the dance.

"I'm so sorry, koi, I promise it won't happen again," Yami whispered.

"I know it won't. I love you," Yugi said.

"I love you too, tenshi," he replied as he pulled Yugi into a deep kiss.

Yugi groaned when Yami's tongue invaded his mouth. Everything that had happened suddenly seemed silly as he kissed Yami. They pulled away to get air, and rested their foreheads against each others.

"Come on Yugi, let's leave this place," Yami whispered in a husky voice.

Yugi nodded and let Yami pull him out of the bathroom and across the gym through dozens of dancing people. They left the school and walked to the park to enjoy each other's company and the night sky. Neither noticed a lone figure following them into the park.

The two walked hand in hand in companionable silence, just enjoying the night. They stopped by a small stream. Yami was about to turn and talk to Yugi when he felt Yugi's hand leave his. He heard a muffled cry and whirled around to see Tea standing there with a knife to Yugi's throat. Yami didn't hesitate to call on his shadow magic to try and free Yugi. The only problem was, he had to do it slowly, so she didn't notice, or else she would kill Yugi.

"I warned you, Yami, to stay away from him, or else I would kill him," she said.

"Yes, you did, and I should have listened to you. You don't need to kill him," he replied.

"Will you stay away from him?" she asked.

"Yes,"

Yugi noticed the change in the shadows. He saw how they were moving towards him and Tea. Yami sent him a look that said to trust him. Yugi nodded slightly, telling the other that he understood. Yam let the shadows creep up Tea and Yugi.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"That's too bad, because you should have," he said as the shadows surged up around their bodies.

Tea cried out in fright as the shadows blinded her. She loosened her grip unconsciously as she tried to see into the darkness. Yugi took the opportunity and ripped himself out of her grasp. The shadows encased him completely to prevent her from finding him. Gentle hands wrapped around his shoulders as Yami's voice whispered in his ear.

"This way,"

Yami pulled Yugi away from the shadows and the screeching noises that were coming from Tea. They didn't stop until they were well away from her, on the other side of the park. Yami pulled Yugi into his arms and held him protectively.

"I thought I almost lost you," he said.

"I'm okay, Yami," Yugi said, snuggling into his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Come on, let's go," Yami whispered.

**_Warning! Lemon begins here!_**

Chapter 10

Yami lead Yugi through the streets of Domino to his apartment. He let them in and tossed the keys on the counter. He pulled Yugi into a soul searing kiss. They stumbled their way into his bedroom as jackets and shirts were tossed to the floor. They fell together on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Yugi wrapped his fingers in Yami's hair as the other let his fingers dance down Yugi's chest. The smaller teen groaned and arched up into the touch, causing Yami to chuckle. He broke the kiss and started to suck gently on Yugi's neck. After a few minutes of doing this, he kissed farther down until he got to the crook between Yugi's shoulder and his neck. He bit down hard, but immediately let go and licked at it. Yugi moaned and ran his hands up his darks back, causing the other to shudder. Yami sucked gently along Yugi's collar bone and down his chest. He nipped at one of Yugi's nipples before taking it and sucking on it. Yugi moaned and arched into the touch as Yami switched nipples. When he was done, they were both red and perk. He pulled back and looked down at Yugi. The moonlight giving him and ethereal glow.

"You look so beautiful right now, hikari," he said, "I want you."

Yugi blushed and moaned, "I want you too, my Pharaoh. Take me."

Yami groaned and quickly claimed Yugi's lips. His hands traveled down Yugi's chest to his pants, which he made quick work of. He quickly discarded his own as well. As he went to reach for the lotion hat was on the bedside table, their erections touched, causing them to both hiss in pleasure. He grabbed the lotion and covered his fingers with it. Yugi spread his legs, and Yami slowly inserted one inside of him. Yugi groaned at the intrusion but it didn't hurt. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. As soon as Yugi got used to it, Yami inserted another one. This time it hurt a little, especially when Yami began to scissor his fingers inside to stretch Yugi a little. Yugi moaned, but ignored the pain. As he got used to it, Yami added a third and final finger. He kissed Yugi to distract him from the pain. Yugi whimpered, but didn't pull away. Pain slowly turned to pleasure, especially when Yami hit Yugi's sweet spot, causing him to arch up. After a few minutes of this, Yami removed his fingers. Yugi whimpered at the loss of contact, but stopped when he saw Yami cover his erection in lotion. Yugi spread his legs more as Yami lined himself up with Yugi's hole.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking into Yugi's eyes.

"Yes, koi, I'm sure," Yugi whispered.

Yami nodded and slowly pushed into him. Yugi cried out half from pain, half from pleasure. Yami went slowly, allowing Yugi to get used to him. When he was fully inside of Yugi, he paused, allowing Yugi to adjust. Yugi whimpered again, but got used to him. He nodded for yami to continue. Yami slowly began to thrust into him. Yugi moaned in pleasure each time Yami thrust. Yami thrust in one particular spot and Yugi arched up, crying out.

"Oh Yami! There… again… harder…" Yugi panted.

Yami sped up his thrusts, slamming harder into Yugi, while aiming for that spot. Tears and sweat poured down Yugi's face as the pleasure became too much for him.

"Yami… I'm going to come!" he screamed.

"Let's come together," Yami replied.

He grabbed Yugi's shaft and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Yugi cried out more as he felt his climax approach. A few more thrusts from Yami and Yugi tumbled over the edge, screaming out in ecstasy. Yami felt Yugi tighten around him and he came as well. They screamed each other's names as their climaxes broke.

Yami collapsed onto Yugi and started to plant kisses along his chin and up to his mouth. He kissed him long and slow one more time before turning over onto his side and pulling Yugi to him.

"I love you Yugi," he murmured.

"I love you too, Yami," Yugi said.

They fell fast asleep, their dreams filled with thoughts of the other.

**_End of Lemon._**

Daylight filtered in through the window onto the sleeping forms of the two boys. Yugi scrunched his nose up in annoyance as the sunlight blinded him and he buried his face into something warm.

_Wait, warm?_ He thought.

He pulled his head back and looked up and saw Yami's sleeping face. The event's of the night filling his mind. He smiled and scooted closer to Yami. Arms tightened around him as Yami began to wake up. Amethyst met crimson as Yami opened his eyes.

"Good morning tenshi," he said.

"Good morning, love," Yugi said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Yugi stretched a little. A dull ache making itself known in hi lower back.

"I feel fine. My back aches a little, but I'll be fine," he said.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more gentle," Yami replied.

"Don't be, I enjoyed it," Yugi said, hugging Yami.

"I'm glad," he murmured, pulling him into a chaste kiss, "What are we going to do about Tea?"

"Don't worry, I've got an idea about that," Yugi replied.

"Oh?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. I just need you to get three certain bullies to come to the SC room tomorrow morning," he said.

"Something devious is going through your mind, hikari," Yami said, "I just hope it's not dangerous."

"Don't worry, it's not. Just giving her a taste of her own medicine," Yugi replied.

"If you're sure,"

"I am. Now come on, let's go back to sleep," Yugi said.

"Okay,"

The two boys snuggled close to each other and pushed Tea from their thoughts, allowing sleep to claim them once more.

Chapter 11

Tea found a note on her desk requesting her presence at the SC room. _They must have seen what a mistake it was to let me go,_ she thought. She walked to the SC room, opened the door and walked in like she owned the place. She stopped short at the sight that awaited her.

Yugi was sitting in the middle of a cluster of desks. The SC members were all flanking him, their arms crossed and glaring at her. What shocked her the most was standing behind Yugi, with a huge smirk on his face, was none other than Yami.

Yugi signed a piece of paper and looked up, "Oh, Tea, glad you could join us."

"What is _he_ doing here?" she hissed.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Yami?" Yugi asked, "Well, Tea, I'd like to introduce you to my new Vice President _and_ my new boyfriend."

Tea's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She imitated a fish for a few minutes before finally finding her voice.

"No you can't! You're supposed to be mine! I'm supposed to be VP!" She screeched.

"No, you're not," Yugi said, "Maybe at one time, it could have happened, but after all that you did, I will never be with you."

"No! That's not true!" she cried.

"Yes it is. And speaking of things you've pulled," he said, "that's why you're here."

"What?"

"The Student Council came to a decision after hearing what you did from several key witnesses," he said.

The door opened and in walked the three bullies, Wynter and Serena.

"We've decided that from this day forward you shall be shunned. You will have no friends, no one will talk to you and no one will help you if you get "picked on" by bullies. You will be alone for the rest of your time here at school," he said, "As much as I'd rather turn you over to the cops, Yami talked me into giving you this punishment instead."

"No, you can't," she sobbed.

"I can and did," he said.

He stood up and walked around the desks. After a small nod from him, the three bullies latched onto her to prevent her from moving.

"One more thing," he said coming to stand in front of her.

"That night you tried to kill me," he whispered in her ear, "Yami and I had wild and passionate sex. I gave my first to him."

Her face contorted in anger as she screeched, "No! You can't! You're mine! He can never have you!"

"But he already did," Yugi said, "Get her out of here."

The three bullies dragged her out of the room, her screeches getting louder. Wynter and Serena followed them and shot the two look-a-likes an evil grin.

"Serena," Yami called to her before she closed the door.

"Yeah?"

"Take her to Bakura," he replied.

She grinned even more and nodded.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked.

Yami merely shook his head and wrapped his arms around the smaller one. Yugi sighed and leaned back into him.

"What did you whisper to her, tenshi?"

"Oh I merely told her what we did after we got back to your apartment on Saturday," he replied.

"So that's why she threw a fit," Yami said as he nuzzled Yugi's hair.

"Yep. I don't think she could handle the fact that I gave my first to someone else," he said, "Let alone it being you, the schools' bad boy."

Yami smirked, "Oh well, you're mine and I'm never letting go."

"Never?"

"Never."

"I love you, mon amour," Yugi whispered.

"I love you too, aibou," Yami said.

Over the next few days, word got out about what Tea had done, along with the student council's ruling. Any friends she had stopped talking to her and everyone else ignored her. After a while she stopped coming to school and rumor circulated that her parents had put her into an insane asylum. Yami and Yugi didn't care though. She was out of their lives and that was all that mattered.

Chapter 12

One beautiful evening, the two young look-a-likes were back in the park. This time there was no threat of death as they sat on the ground staring at the stars. Yami had his arms around Yugi, and a blanket was wrapped around both of them.

"You know, koi, you never did explain the whole "shadows at your command" thing," Yugi said.

Yami smiled, "Well, tenshi, it's pretty simple, my family has always been able to control the shadows. Ever since Ancient Egypt with the great Pharaoh Atemu."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yep. You know, there is a legend that says that Atemu had a lover, a young boy who looked almost like him. The boy's name was Heba. It is said that they vowed to be together for forever. One day, an assassin got into the palace and killed Heba, mistaking him for the Pharaoh. Atemu killed the assassin, and a few days after Heba's burial, he died. They say he died of a broken heart."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. I think we're their reincarnations," he said, "It fits, I mean, we look alike, Heba in Japanese is Yugi, and my last name is Atemu."

"And I did call you Pharaoh the other night while we were making love," Yugi pointed out.

"True," he said, resting his heads on Yugi's.

"There also happens to be the fact that my middle name just so happens to be Heba," Yug said quietly.

Yami lifted his head and stared down into Yugi's eyes, "really?"

"Yep,"

"Well, I think that's about as much evidence as I need. I'm convinced," he said.

Yugi broke out into a smile, "I've finally found you, my Pharaoh."

"And this time, I'm never letting you go," Yami said, as he pulled Yugi farther into his embrace.

"Together forever?" Yugi asked.

"Forever,"

"I love you, my koi, my Pharaoh," Yugi whispered.

"And I love you, my tenshi, my Heba," Yami replied.

They closed the distance between them in a long passionate kiss. The shadows around them shifted, giving their approval. Their master had finally found his love again, after so many centuries. And this time, the shadows themselves vowed to let nothing short of death ever come between these two souls again.

THE END!


End file.
